


Wondrous Punch

by TwinWolfCities



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aged-Up Hiro, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Misunderstandings, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinWolfCities/pseuds/TwinWolfCities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gogo's 21st birthday Tadashi is pretty sure he'll never drink alcohol again. Especially when he wakes up in bed with Hiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondrous Punch

**Author's Note:**

> This was written when I should have been working on my other fic, because I was having a squirrel day and couldn't stay on task. Originally I think that it was supposed to be some light hearted fun, but that didn't quite happen. I don't really know if this deserves an M rating, but it felt like more than T so I decided to be safe about it. If anyone notices missing tags/warnings or grammatical/spelling errors please let me know so that I can fix them. Any and all comments and kudos are appreciated. I hope that everyone who reads this enjoys it. Standard disclaimers apply.

The wondrous punch was far from wondrous. In fact it was probably the most evil thing in existence. Whoever dreamed it up should be in prison right now. Why? Why had he let his 'friends' talk him into going to the red dragon? It had been Gogo's birthday that's why. The whole thing had started the day before. Everyone at SFIT knew that Gogo was turning 21 that day. Wasabi had been sure to tell everyone in order to get them in on throwing her a surprise party at the lab.

After the party had ended at a reasonable hour of 8:00PM, mostly due to the building hours, they had decided to extend the party. Apparently being able to legally drink meant that the birthday person was obligated to go bar hopping. At least according to Gogo. Also as her friends they were obligated to go with, share in the drunken merriment, and make sure through group effort that everyone made it home in one piece. The first stop planned had been a bar by the name of the Red Dragon. A cousin of the group's speedster worked there and was supposed to be able to get them cheap drinks. When they met her she had seemed nice enough, but now Tadashi knew better. The small Asian woman that had served them their drinks was evil incarnate. 

Cheap drinks had actually translated into a round on the house, but they couldn't choose their drinks. It had to be the wondrous punch. The girls and Fred had immediately agreed, and with some goading from the others in the group Tadashi had given in as well. Only Wasabi had opted out of the free offer using the defense of being sober cab. When the drinks came and he took his glass Tadashi hadn't had any idea of what was to come. It had tasted sweet, more so than what he normally liked, but if he didn't finish it he would be wasting a free drink - something that his friends had deemed alcohol abuse. So he drank it, but turned down the offer of a second drink that came paired with a wink from Gogo's cousin. 

They left that bar after the free round, and walked a few blocks down to a different one that was on happy hour. They had all done a few shots, and Tadashi was on a set of two for one vodka cranberries when it hit. Tadashi didn't drink often, but when he did he could hold his own and he knew when to stop. That was why it was such a surprise to have found himself puking his guts out in the bathroom of a dive bar. The wondrous punch had sneaked up like a fucking ninja, and worked him over good. After that his memory got patchy, but was more clear than he had expected or wanted. 

He knew that Wasabi had somehow managed to wrangle his inebriated friends and lead them the few blocks down and across the street to where the car had been parked. Honey had fallen down in the intersection on the way, and had injured her ankle. Fred had offered himself as a makeshift crutch, and the two had stumbled and swayed together somehow staying upright on the rest of the walk to the car park. They had had to put up with the school mascot's drunken rendition of 'Double Vision' complete with guitar noises as they all tried to figure out how to get into which car. The entire time he was helping his drunk friends into his car Wasabi had had to fight Gogo off to keep her from the keys. The ride to take each of them to where they needed to be dropped off didn't go much better. 

Tadashi, Honey, and Fred had been in the back seat with Gogo and Wasabi up front. Gogo had complained loudly about not being allowed to drive on her birthday, and Wasabi had had to shout to be heard over the normally quiet girl as he asked who lived closest. Fred had said that he did, but when he gave them directions they had ended up at someone's mansion. They couldn't in good conscience let him out to sleep on some stranger's lawn so they, actually Wasabi, decided to go to the next stop and deal with the only non-student in their group later.

The next stop had been Honey's and on the way there Fred threw up in the back seat - to many complaints. When they had made it to their destination Honey volunteered that Fred could stay at her place for the night, and Wasabi had gotten out and brought them up to her apartment leaving Tadashi and Gogo locked in the car without keys. Gogo had started trying to hot-wire the car, unsuccessfully thanks to the effects of alcohol, by the time the black man got back. The cafe would be the next stop, but they almost didn't make it thanks to Gogo groping Wasabi while he was driving. There had been a terrifying moment where they veered into oncoming traffic before the car returned to it's proper lane position.

From there things went further south as they were pulled over by a cop who had seen what happened. Tadashi was reasonably sure that something happened in between them being pulled over and when they started driving again, but he passed out for that time. He was also pretty sure that Wasabi wouldn't want to see any of his friends for at least a week. At the cafe Tadashi had tripped over his own feet getting out of the parked car and face planted rather spectacularly. Getting up was a monumental task, and he threw up twice on the sidewalk in the process before his taller friend was able to get to him and help him. He vomited once more by the door, his aunt was going to murder him, and distinctly remembered vocally blaming the shifting ground for his motion sickness. Wasabi had just looked at him and shook his head.

Thinking back the older male may have carried him inside and upstairs because he didn't remember getting there. The next thing that he did remember was his friend helping him to the toilet as he got sick again. Then he was stripped down to his underwear and pushed into the tub as the shower was turned on and there were voices. The water felt great, providing him with some respite from the symptoms of heavy drinking. Then his brother had been there. 

“I need you to sit up straighter Nii-chan. Wasabi said it would be a good idea to make you sick and get as much of the alcohol out of your system as possible.” As he sat up an empty ice cream bucket was put under his face, and before he could think too much on it there were fingers being pushed down his throat. He retched so hard that he cried, but when he was done he did actually feel a bit better. Hearing the contents of the bucket being emptied into the toilet wasn't pleasant, but the cup of cold water pressed to his lips after was definitely welcome. “When you're done drinking swish and spit.” 

He knew that. He wasn't a child. Except he might as well be with how helpless he was. Still being taken care of by his younger brother was horrible. Hiro had been left out of the after party because at 18 he still wasn't old enough to drink. Thank fuck for that too. He didn't even want to think of the younger Hamada going through this. As it was Tadashi had already felt guilty for making his brother be the one to deal with him. The younger Hamada had helped him get cleaned up a bit, and then just let him stay in the shower until the hot water ran out.

With a towel wrapped around him he had started sobering up a bit, but not enough yet. He had suddenly become all too aware that both he and Hiro were only wearing their underwear. From there he could remember leaning more heavily on Hiro than he really needed to, and stumbling to the bed. Then he had pulled his brother down with him as he flopped onto the mattress. He had told the younger male that he was cold, and then pressed himself against the other suggestively. At some point he recalled pushing his hand down the front of boxers that weren't his own. Fuck. What had he done. This wasn't happening. It was a nightmare. He would wake up any second now. 

Accepting reality, but still hoping for the best Tadashi pried his weary eyes open. Blinking against the light he focused in on the bed's other occupant that he would have noticed before if he wasn't so hung over. Fuck his life. Hiro was naked, and by the feel of it glued to him with dried cum. Scrambling out of bed and racing to the bathroom as fast as his shaky legs would carry him he dry heaved into the toilet. 

This wasn't right. Even as drunk as he was how could he have raped his brother? He'd been having sexual thoughts about him since he had noticed the changes in Hiro's body that came with reaching sexual maturity, but he'd never even imagined acting on them. That was a lie. He'd imagined alright, but in every single one of his fantasies Hiro had been fully consenting. Hurting his brother was the exact opposite of what he had wanted. No matter how drunk he was how could he have? Fuck he didn't deserve to live. Feeling the stain of his wrong doing he climbed into the tub and turned the shower on as hot as it would go. The near scalding water burned his skin until he was red and he scrubbed to try and get rid of the invisible dirt now covering him. No he shouldn't be doing this. He was erasing evidence. Surely though if he turned himself over to the police and confessed his guilt they wouldn't need it. Who could begrudge him a shower?

“Tadashi?” His brother sounded tired, confused, and curious. Not terrified. What? Did he not understand what had happened last night. No his brother was 18 he understood plenty. So if he understood what happened why was he still talking to Tadashi? Why wasn't he calling the police himself? Maybe he already had. For some reason that made Tadashi feel even worse. Everything that would happen in the coming months was his fault. If only he hadn't gone drinking. Fuck the wondrous punch. His thoughts were cut off as the shower curtain was pulled back. There stood Hiro in his naked glory looking as if he had fallen out of bed.

“Stop hogging the shower. What are you doing sitting there anyway? Are you still sick?” Following that Hiro did the unthinkable, trying to join his older brother in the shower. What the hell? “Fuck! Tadashi what's going on with you?” His brother withdrew in pain as the first drops of too hot water hit his skin. Before he could reply or stop the teenager Hiro had turned the temperature down and was glaring at him. 

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry Hiro. I never wanted to hurt you. I've been harboring inappropriate feeling for you for awhile now, but I never dreamed of touching you without consent. I'll turn myself over to law enforcement just let me get clean first. I understand if you hate me now. I'm so sorry.” He was practically sobbing when he finished, but when he finally drew up the courage to look his brother in the face he was surprised. Hiro was looking at him the way he did when he thought that Tadashi was being particularly dumb. What?

“What are you talking about? Quit being over dramatic and scoot back so that I can get in. I feel gross and I want to get washed up before we run out of hot water. Aunt Cass is going to kill you when she tries to shower by the way.” Now Tadashi was more than confused. What was going on?

“I got drunk last night right?” He moved back in the tub and watched as Hiro got in to stand under the now pleasantly warm spray of water.

“Yep and the next time you do something that stupid you're taking care of yourself or I'm dropping your ass at the hospital.” The younger Hamada sounded so nonchalant about it all that he was almost sure he had jumped to conclusions about last night, but he had to be positive.

“And I...I-I raped you didn't I?” Hiro whirled around from where he's been facing the wall so fast that he almost fell.

“What? No! Do you not remember all the begging I did? I was more than willing. Although I suppose I did take advantage of you. Sorry. I was thinking with my dick.” His brother was apologizing to him. He actually looked a little remorseful. What was the world coming to?

“So we had sex last night?” This was still incomprehensible to him. Since when had Hiro been attracted to him? 

“I don't know if I'd qualify that as sex, but I suppose. There was some rutting, great fingering, and a sloppy blow job, I think I came three or four times, but no penetrative sex. Actually you didn't get off at all. Whiskey dick sucks. You owe me a good round of marathon sex when you can actually get it up. Assuming that you want me when you're not drunk.” So he hadn't? And Hiro wanted him? When his brother delivered the last line he had almost seemed unsure of himself, but how could Tadashi not want him? Well he supposed if he was normal that he wouldn't want his brother, but if they were unrelated he would have put some serious effort into pursuing a romantic relationship with him.

“Hiro of course I want you, but this isn't just about sex. I don't know how you can act so casually about what happened. This is incest. You get that don't you? I love you, but this is wrong.” It was. He knew he was sick, but his brother too? When had Hiro been corrupted?

“Tadashi, sex is sex. I've had enough to know.” What? Who? When? Where? He was going to kill someone. “Don't look at me like that. I'm 18 it's unrealistic to think that I'd still be a virgin. There's no need to get all freaked out about it. You shouldn't get freaked out about any of this. There's nothing wrong with having sex. If you want to have a romantic relationship we can talk about that, but at least don't freak out about last night. Last night I saw an opportunity to have something that I've wanted for a long time now and I took it. I'm not proud that I took advantage of you, but I'm happier this morning than I have been in years Tadashi. It's all thanks to you so what is it that's so wrong with that?” He thought that his brother was smarter than that as the youngest student to be accepted to SFIT.

“Hiro we're brothers!” Now his brother was getting annoyed. He could tell by the cute was his nose scrunched in frustration.

“And? Tadashi you said it yourself we're brothers. Do you know what that means? Neither of us can get pregnant. Which means that there's no risk of inbreeding, the number one reason that incest is considered immoral. On top of that we're both of age and we want each other right?” Here he paused until Tadashi nodded. “So that means that we're both consenting right?” Another nod. His brother visibly relaxed at his nonverbal admission making Tadashi realize how tense he had been before. “So as two consenting adults who have no risk of inbreeding I fail to see the harm in us having a relationship.”  
He had never thought of it that way, but Hiro was missing something.

“And what if things fall apart? Romantic relationships don't typically last as long as familial ones. I don't want to lose you as a brother in order to gain you as a lover.” Hiro actually seemed to think his answer over before giving it.

“Tadashi I love you more than I can say with words. I don't think that I could ever be capable of hating you enough to lose our relationship as brothers, but we have rules as brothers right?” They did. A secret list that was nearing the 500th rule, and Tadashi remembered every one of them.

“Yeah.” He thought that he might know where this was going.

“So we'll make a new set of rules for our romantic relationship. The first rule can be to never stop loving each other even if we fall out of love with one another.” He might be insane or maybe he was just rationalizing things in a way that worked for him, but it made sense.

“Okay. First rule has been agreed upon by both parties. I propose that rule two should be no more drunk sex. I want to be able to remember our next time in full detail.” The beaming grin that spread across his brother's face made his heart swell in his chest.

“I vote that we consummate our new relationship.” As much as he wanted to when he stood up his stomach turned on him and his head throbbed dully.

“I vote that you bring me Tylenol and water and I recover from my hangover. We can consummate later when there's no risk of me being sick on you.” His brother got out of the shower and turned the water off while throwing him his towel.

“Fair enough. I'll be back in a second.” As Tadashi watched his brother's naked ass as he left the bathroom he couldn't help thinking that even though the wondrous punch was mislabeled poison it wasn't all bad. Still. Never again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired loosely by the events of my best friend's 21st birthday which I unfortunately remember all too well. The wondrous punch is real by the way, and so is the Red Dragon. The wondrous punch is actually a mix of several strong liquors that tastes more like fruit punch than alcohol and packs a wallop when it finally hits. Also the brother rules that Tadashi and Hiro have come from the book 'Hiro and Tadashi'.


End file.
